Black and Yellow: Buzzing Feelings
by Tired Paisano
Summary: Kyouko and Yui hang out on a rainy night at Yui's, and an important question is asked by Kyouko. Yuruyuri one-shot. KyoukoxYui. Rated T for safety.


**This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review to help me find mistakes, or to just tell me how you thought my story was. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of rain tapping on glass filled the previously silent room, a blonde-haired girl looked up from her manga and let her blue eyes travel to the source of the sound. She let out a sigh, remembering how she left her umbrella at home. Her gaze then traveled to a clock that hung on the wall, it read 5:30. As if on cue, her stomach growled.

"Hey Yui?" She asked the girl sitting in front of her, "What're you making for dinner?"

Yui, a raven-haired girl, let her brown eyes travel from her own book to the blonde. She heard the sound of rain, and instantly knew the blonde wasn't heading home tonight. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her book.

"I was thinking about making some omurice." She said monotonously, "Oh, and Kyouko. Would you like a rum raisin ice-cream to hold you over?"

"Would I?!" Kyouko screamed excitedly, "Of course I would!"

Yui, who was slightly annoyed by Kyouko's antics, stood up and stretched.

"Please stop yelling." She politely scolded the blonde, "The rum raisin's in the freezer, and I guess I'll start making the omurice."

* * *

Kyouko and Yui sat in front of the TV in their pajamas, Yui was holding a controller and seemed concentrated solely on the game she was playing. Kyouko, who wasn't doing anything, looked at the clock. It read 9:15.

"Hey Yui?" Kyouko questioned the raven-haired girl.

"Yes?" Yui asked without turning her gaze from the TV.

"What do you think of me?" The blonde queried.

Yui was slightly taken aback by this question, but she still didn't look away from the game.

"Well, I mean you're quite annoying and you eat all my food-" Yui got out before being cut off by Kyouko.

"No," The blonde's gaze fell to the side, "I'm being serious here... What are your actual feelings toward me?" She finished.

The raven-haired girl paused the game. Her head was now buzzing with more questions, answers, and all sorts of things. Unable to answer at the moment, Yui sat in silence.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to spring such a question on you..." Kyouko, who now felt terrible, murmured softly. "It's just... I know how I feel about you, but I'm not sure what your feelings are toward me... You know?"

Yui, who still hadn't said a thing, cleared her throat.

"Well..." She began, "We've been friends for as long as I can remember and, even if you are the way you are, I wouldn't change a thing... So... I guess you could say I think of you as someone special... I mean... I wouldn't let you stay here and eat all my food if I didn't like you, so you don't have to worry about that... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well..." Yui trailed off.

Kyouko looked at the raven-haired girl in anticipation, awaiting an answer. Yui on the other-hand was at a loss for words. _How am I supposed to answer that?_ She thought. _Does she actually want to know how I feel or is this another drawn out joke? And what if I do answer honestly? Would she reciprocate my feelings?_

The blonde-haired girl now had a worried look plastered across her face.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to... It's alright..." Kyouko lied.

Yui now felt as though she had to give an honest answer. _But how?_ She thought. _How could i put these feelings into words?_ With that, it hit her. Letting out a slight sigh, Yui continued.

"I guess... My feelings toward you are... Well... I like you... I like you, not as a friend, but... Well... More..." Yui fumbled over her words, but went on, "You could say I kinda... Like-like you... You know... As in... Maybe... _Love_ you..."

Yui hid her face away in embarrassment. _I said it! I actually said it!_ She mentally screamed to herself. _How is she taking it?_ The raven-haired girl looked up from her hands to see Kyouko smiling at her. _Is she laughing at me? Did I fall for another prank?_ Before Yui could question herself anymore, Kyouko spoke up.

"Thank you Yui." The blonde-haired girl cooed, "Thank you."

Kyouko threw herself at Yui and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried I was the only one who felt this way." Kyouko continued, "I-I love you too Yui!"

The words struck Yui like a arrow. _She loves me too?!_ Yui couldn't help but smile at this, and she soon returned the hug.

Silence filled the room once more, the rain stopped and the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, bathing the world in its light. The two girls sat in each other's embrace lit up by the light of the TV for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to end the moment. Yui then spoke words she never thought she'd be able to say to Kyouko's face.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will." The words came out smoothly, naturally, and most importantly: truthfully. "I love you Kyouko."

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed and, if you think its worth your time, leave a review!**


End file.
